<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shards Of My Heart by starkerswonderland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525434">Shards Of My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerswonderland/pseuds/starkerswonderland'>starkerswonderland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>King Tony, M/M, Medieval AU, Starker, Steve is Tony's knight, Tony is wounded badly, Witch Peter, Witches have to face punishments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerswonderland/pseuds/starkerswonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a king is not always easy. For Tony, it got even harder as he was seriously injured during a battle. He does not know how much time he has left when he meets a male witch, Peter,  that changes his whole life. It could almost be romantic...if he wasn't expected to end his life. But can he do this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my sweethearts!<br/>I finally managed to write for a request I received on tumblr a while ago, the request was:<br/>"Heyo, I would love to request of a kind of medieval au where tony being king of new York and he meets and fall in love with witch! Peter."</p><p>I hope you all enjoy! Credits for the amazing moodboard go to my soupmate, keenwonderlandcollector, go and check out her amazing fics! She is the most talented writer I know :)</p><p>Hugs and kisses!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Who tells me I can trust in you?”</p><p>“You can’t…but you do not have a choice anymore. You are dying”, Peter replied in a smooth tone. His hazel eyes still carried a mysterious glow in them. Something that promised thrill...or danger.</p><p>Tony’s eyes darkened, the flames dancing in the fireplace created little shadows on his face. He knew he had no choice. Too much time passed. He could admit to himself when a fight didn’t make sense anymore, he was not a fool believing in things that were not more than hopes and dreams. Reality had taught him too many lessons. But despite all the facts, despite knowing he could not survive this, he was not willing to give up. So, there was no choice. He had to trust in something he didn’t believe in. In <em>someone</em> he didn’t have the slightest confidence in.</p><p>“Begin…do whatever is necessary…”</p><p>Peter leaned down to him slowly, a devious smile on his face. “A pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>A Few Days Earlier</em> </b>
</p><p>Steam swirled on the surface of the hot water waiting to embrace his aching muscles. The metal bathtub was not the most comfortable place in his castle, but certainly what Tony needed right now.</p><p>Slim, soft fingers fumbled on the straps of his leather clothing, layer after layer was taken from his body by the young handmaiden. She did not dare to keep her eyes on her king’s body for too long, she knew she wasn’t supposed to.</p><p>Still, a little shocked gasp escaped her thin lips as she saw her king’s chest. Under all this clothing, there was another layer of bandages wrapped around the man’s muscular chest, and it was soaked with blood, most of it already dried, but right at the centre, close to where his heart was, it was still wet. He looked like an animal that was wounded, its chest ripped open by hungry wolves. Tony snarled, sent her out of the room.</p><p>Normally, it would have been her duty to wash him, but Tony preferred to do it himself if it spared him any questions. Or looks. He knew it was severe…he could feel it every day. Slowly he unwound the bandage, it fell to the ground, sounding like a wet, soaked cloth as it hit the floor.</p><p>The wound still looked…fresh. Deep. His skin was torn open in a vertical cut. It reminded him of a rugged cliff in the middle of an even landscape, looking as deadly as it was. His doctor had told him they were not be able to fix this…not this time. It would not heal like all the other times, when he had just remained with scars. Little shards of metal were buried deep inside his flesh, threatening to infect him. Threatening to kill him if they were moved just a millimetre from where they had been driven into him. He could not survive having them inside his body…and he could not survive having them removed.</p><p>All this because he had dared to protect what was his. Unlike his father, Tony was not a king to just sit in his throne, watch people fight his wars or work for his good. If someone threatened his kingdom, he was the first to put on his legendary red and golden armour and fight, no matter how long it would take. He had never lost a fight, never failed to protect his people or his land. Usually, he wouldn’t even get wounded. Not that severe, at least.</p><p>But the last time, they had surprised him. Maybe their only target was to hurt him in a way they knew he wouldn’t survive. Every attack was focused on him that day, on his armour and then there was an explosion and the shards buried themselves not only in his armour, but also in his body. He managed to win over them – somehow, he honestly couldn’t remember anymore - but the price he paid was high this time.</p><p>Weeks, maybe a few months, if the infection would spread slow, his doctor said. Weeks. There was nothing else Tony could think about. He wasn’t willing to give up on his life just yet. He was too young to let his life and his reign end.</p><p>Slowly, he stepped into the hot water, sinking down into it. He felt how it eased the tension in his muscles, how it burnt on his chest. Cleaning the wound felt like setting it on fire every goddamn time. He closed his eyes, focusing on anything but the pain. Weeks…<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A firm knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Tony kept his eyes closed, remained silent. By the way the knock sounded he could imagine who it was and he knew this person wouldn’t bother to disturb his peace even if he refused him to enter. Just as expected, the door squeaked as it was opened and heavy footsteps filled the room.</p><p>“My king”, Steve greeted and bowed, viewing Tony in the bath, his eyes lingering on his king’s body for a moment longer than appropriate. His chest tightened when looking at the awful wound right on Tony’s chest. He knew it was there and yet…to see it was like a punch in his stomach.</p><p>“I am coming to you with glad tidings”, he began, slowly sitting down. “We have found and arrested the witches that threatened your folk for years.”</p><p>These were indeed good news to Tony, he opened his eyes and looked into the blue eyes of his best knight. “All of them?”</p><p>Steve nodded, a smile forming on his lips. “All of them…we brought them to the dungeons, they will have to face their death soon”, he leaned back and was visibly proud they managed to finally catch them after hunting them for years. Steve was delighted they managed to get them before Tony… He shook his head, stopping his thoughts before they turned into sad ones.</p><p>Now it was in Tony’s hands to decide the witches destiny and it was clear to everyone what it would be. Death by hanging, in the best case. Death by fire in the worst case.</p><p>“Tell me how they looked, as horrible as people described them?”, Tony asked with a smirk, ignoring the pain that spread in his chest as he sat up more.</p><p>“Like…woman. Normal woman. Some old, two of them younger. And one boy”, Steve explained. He didn’t care to look at them for too long, not able to recall any details about their appearance, but what he definitely remembered was that they looked like normal women. Nothing that gave away what evil powers they used to manipulate, hurt or kill people.</p><p>“A boy? A male witch?”, Tony asked, not hearing of this often and finding himself slightly interested. Steve raised a brow. “My king, do not tell me this surprises you?”, he teased and Tony rolled his eyes. “I want to see these witches before I pass my judgement on them.”</p><p>It was rather unlikely for a king to personally see the people he would judge about. Usually, he was just told about what they did, their crimes and sins and based on this, he made his decision which punishment they would have to face. He would not even be present when their punishment was executed. A king should not be bothered with facing them personally. But if he insisted on it…</p><p>“As you wish, my king”, Steve nodded, bowing down again as he got up from where he sat. Tony did not fail to notice how Steve’s eyes lingered on him again. “Leave now”, he ordered and being the good knight Steve was, he immediately did as he was told and left Tony alone.</p><p>Tony couldn’t tell what made him curious, but he was. He had never lost his interest in things he didn’t know or didn’t understand, even though he had received more than just a few punishments in his childhood for being too curious, for asking too much, for knowing too much. He grunted, not willing to drown in thoughts about his father and his messed-up childhood, so he let himself sink deeper into the water until it covered him completely. The hot water would wash away these thoughts, hopefully. If not, the pain in his chest surely would.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> -<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At dawn, his handmaidens helped him getting dressed in layers of linen fabric, leather, jewellery and his royal cloak. Tony straightened his shoulders, feeling the weight of his clothes drawing him down more than ever. He was weakened…he knew that. He had his chest wrapped in bandages and ointment by his doctor earlier. The ointment had a, for him, disgusting smell of a certain flower he couldn’t name. Still, it was better than the metallic scent of blood he was more than used to by now.</p><p>Leaving his private bedroom, he walked through the long hallway guiding him to his throne. The sun shining through the large windows, making the hallway seem warmer than it was. He stopped as he heard whispers, raising a brow as he could pick out some words.</p><p>“He’s not going to last…that’ll be the end of the Stark reign”<br/>
“I heard his consultant is already preparing to take his throne…”<br/>
“If the rumours are true, the king will only last some more days”</p><p>Tony walked around the corner, looking at his servants and clenching his jaw. “If the rumours are true, disloyal servants get to move to the dungeons, because are they worth more than rats if they do not believe in the one they serve?”, Tony said in a sharp tone, both of the servants freezing, their faces pale. They knew no one got out of it if they made the king angry. Tony was not known for his softness and mercy. None of them dared to look into Tony’s eyes anymore, their eyes fixed on the ground.</p><p>“We did not mean to….please…we beg for forgiveness…”, one of them mumbled and Tony was ready to just send them down into the dungeons as Obadiah stepped next to him, eyeing the situation and smiling, an arm wrapped around Tony’s shoulders in an almost amicably gesture, something more than inappropriate.</p><p>“Tony…you will not punish these precious servants just for some talking, will you?”, he said, making the servants look up with hope in their eyes. The king’s first consultant was usually not the most likable man but he was calmer than Tony. Some said wiser even.</p><p>Tony shoved away the arm that was wrapped around him and turned away, leaving them without an answer. Had these servants not just mentioned there were rumours Obadiah might already be drooling over his place in the throne? To Tony, this did not just sound like a rumour. He knew he had people around him that couldn’t wait for him to clear the throne for them, he just didn’t plan to give them what they wanted. If his past taught him any lesson, it was to bite through the hard times until they were over. Sooner or later they were, even if it sometimes took some years.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> -<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The king sat down in his throne, pressing his hand to his chest, his eyes closed for a moment. Everything seemed a bit more exhausting today. His strength just drained out into nowhere. He pressed his palms to the armrests of his throne. There was this feeling again, a tightening in his chest, the feeling to be not able to breath. He had experienced it a few times since he knew he would not survive his wound and it was most likely caused by the wound itself. Yet, sometimes Tony felt like this feeling always washed over him whenever he got too deep in his own mind. He reminded himself that there were enough eyes on him, all the servants, or consultants. He had to keep up the façade, had to pretend to be as unbothered as ever.</p><p>The last thing he needed was for his own people to believe he was not capable of leading them anymore. As Steve walked in and bowed, he managed to bring his focus back.</p><p>“As you asked…here are the witches.”</p><p>Several knights brought five people into the room. They all were carrying heavy metal chains that bound their hands to their chests and their feet together, leaving just enough space for them to make small steps. They wore dirty clothes, their skin dirty, hair messy. There was no doubt they had spent the night in the dungeons but even before that they had to be under not the best conditions based on their appearance. Steve was right, two were younger, two old women and a boy. Tony caught himself looking for any “evil” sign on them, not finding anything. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought these were just some normal, poor people.</p><p>His eyes moved to the boy. He was…different. Young, actually beautiful. His curls were a mess and there was a bit of dirt on his cheek, his clothes were ripped at his arms but they weren’t in a state as bad as the woman’s clothes.</p><p>The boy returned the look, his deep hazel eyes absolutely…. fearless. Tony raised a brow, slowly bringing one hand up to his chin. Their eyes still locked.</p><p>Steve waited patiently, looking at his king being so…fascinated? He followed his gaze and looked at the male witch, noticed that the boy was…smiling? Just a hint of a smile, but it was there. He clenched his jaw and looked back to Tony. “So…my king…what will your judgement be?”, he asked, sounding polite but also demanding.</p><p>Maybe it was too much, maybe it was just his overprotective side but he feared the witch could use some sort of unknown spell on his king, to get out of the punishment, or even worse and he felt like interfering.</p><p>In a way, it worked, as Tony stopped to stare at the boy and looked at Steve instead, but the answer he received was unexpected.</p><p>“Do we have proof that these are the people responsible for the horrifying acts?”</p><p>Not only did the women look up to Tony now, all of his knights did so too. Steve hesitated for a moment… “My king…we…found these women in their houses, full of…there is no mistaking these are witches. And they have to be responsible for the killings…and the missing people.”</p><p>Tony slowly nodded. It was very much possible that Steve was right. And even If he wasn’t, the people feared these women. They would never let them live, even if he did. His gaze fell back to the boy.</p><p>“Bring them back into the dungeons. In three days…we will judge about them”, Tony decided and got up from his throne. Steve couldn’t deny he was confused. Why prolonging this? Why waiting? But he was in no position to question Tony’s decision and so he bowed and waved his hand at the other knights. “Take them back where they belong.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> -<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Why waiting three days? What for?”, Steve demanded. He had entered Tony’s private bedroom, without a knock. He had no right to do so and he was going way too far in the way he spoke to his king but he was worried. And after all, they had some sort of friendship, he hoped Tony would forgive him his boldness.</p><p>Tony was sitting on the edge of his bed, he had just wrapped fresh bandages around his chest and rolled his eyes. “Why not peeing in the ball room? Because I said so. This is why”, he grumbled and looked at Steve, shooting a warning glare in his way.</p><p>Steve wasn’t satisfied with this answer but knew he had to accept. “It won’t make any difference….we all know that they have to…there is no way for them.”</p><p>“I know…Steve. Stop the worried face and let me sleep…I promise, it will be alright.”</p><p>Tony took his time with the decision. He could easily end five lives, just like that. If they really were evil, if they really were responsible for the murders that happened…then he did a good thing with it.</p><p>If these women, and the boy, were just...normal people that maybe were a bit different…he would make a mistake. Never before had he struggled to make such decisions. He knew in a world like this, death was common. Sometimes it had to happen. A sacrifice of a few for the good of all. And yet, he refused to make a rushed decision.</p><p>Instead, he found himself reading into books, gathering information about witches. He blamed it on his general curiosity. He definitely did not do this because the boy with his hazel eyes was still on his mind. Which he wasn’t.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was the night before the third day. The day he would announce his decision. Tony fell asleep not long ago…there was sweat on his forehead…His body trembled slightly. He was…pale. Weak. Tony chose to ignore the signs…chose to just…sleep it off. He would feel better in the morning, if there was one for him.</p><p>The state he was in made it hard to find good sleep and he woke up, everything around him dark. He shivered, feeling cold and feverish at the same time. The fireplace opposite to his bed drew his attention to it, flames were shooting up in it. He was sure the fire wasn’t burning anymore as he fell asleep. He could make out a shadow in the corner…but it maybe was his feverish mind playing games with his senses.</p><p>“You are not going to be well…”, a smooth voice whispered, a voice that sent shivers down Tony’s spine. He tried to focus, tried to make out where that voice was coming from.</p><p>“You might not wake up again if you fall asleep…”</p><p>Tony sat up, slowly, feeling heavy and sick. “Who is there…how did you-“</p><p>Slowly, someone approached the bed…the candle to his left suddenly lit up…and there he was. The boy with his hazel eyes…his skin looked…clean…so smooth and creamy in the golden light of the fire. His curls weren’t as much of a mess anymore…his clothes not dirty or ripped. This had to be a fever dream…there was no way he could have escaped the dungeons.</p><p>“Shhh…you should lay down…you are not in a good state”, Peter whispered and sat on the edge of the bed. Tony was frozen, he couldn’t move, he was caught in those eyes. “Who...are you…?”</p><p>Peter lifted his hand, gently rested it on Tony’s naked stomach, moving his fingers up to the bandages… “I am Peter…but…right now I am just what you need to survive…”, he whispered. Tony felt that the boy pushed him back, forced him to lay down again. He had no doubt now he was awake…this was real. His senses became clear…he was taking in what happened.</p><p>“I can save your life…I can make you healthy again...”, the boy promised, a smile on his lips. One that didn’t promise anything good. Peter got up, climbed onto the bad and slowly sat down on top of Tony, straddling him and gently moving his fingers back up to his chest.</p><p>“Let me do something…and you will live…”, he whispered and rested his hand right on top of the wound, making Tony jerk just a bit. Every touch to it was painful.</p><p>“Who tells me I can trust in you?”</p><p>“You can’t…but you do not have a choice anymore. You are dying.”</p><p>He knew he could not trust the boy…the way he did manage to just come in here was like the proof he needed that he was a witch. And still…he knew Peter was right…he was closer to death than to life.</p><p>“Begin…do whatever is necessary…”</p><p>Peter leaned down to him slowly, a devious smile on his face. “A pleasure.”</p><p>Tony remembered looking into those eyes and then it all went black.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>The next time he woke up, he felt pleasure shooting through his body. There was no more pain, the weak feeling gone. He saw Peter on top of him…moving in a way he did not expect…his hips rolling, his hands pressed to his chest.<br/>
He could barely open his eyes, felt like he was still heavy from sleep while his body was filled with energy.<br/>
A feeling so weird and pleasant at the same time.<br/>
He was sure Peter was naked, he could see bare skin, could…feel his warmth. He heard a sinful moan, felt more waves of pleasure running through his body, from deep down up to his chest…and then he fainted again even though he desperately tried to stay in the moment.<br/>
He couldn’t fight the feeling and went back into the black void.</p><p> -</p><p> </p><p>Tony took in a deep breath…his head felt heavy, but his body pretty light. Slowly opening his eyes, Tony realized there had not been any pain while breathing. Not like usually…he looked down, his eyes widening when looking at his chest. His…very normal, without any sign of a wound chest. Was he still dreaming? Hallucinating? He lifted his hand and touched his chest. There was not even a scar…no pain anymore. His fingers traced along his skin, still searching for any sign of the wound, the pain.</p><p>“Missing something?”, Peter grinned as he slowly laid down in the bed beside Tony. Tony huffed, moving back a bit. So that was not just a fever dream he had…Peter really visited him and…He looked at his chest again, then back to Peter…drowning in those evil hazel eyes once more. “You…saved me.”</p><p>Peter lifted his hand and placed some little shards of metal on Tony’s chest. “Such evil little things…on their way to your heart…I couldn’t let them reach it…”, he said and watched Tony’s chest rising and falling with every breath before looking into the king’s eyes again. “There is no fun in stealing a dead heart...”, he grinned and stretched himself on the bed like a content cat. Tony slowly shook his head…picking up the little shards.</p><p>“Do I want to know how you did this?”, he asked, placing them aside from the bed.</p><p>“I bet you want to…I would, if I were you…”, Peter sat up and moved closer to Tony, running his fingertips over his chest. “But I might not be able to tell you…if you sentence us to death today…”</p><p>“Tell me there is no reason why you would deserve such a punishment…and I might reconsider…”</p><p>Peter smiled, looking down for a moment before he leaned down to kiss Tony’s chest.<br/>
“Those women are all innocent, they did nothing wrong…and…I…”, he looked into Tony’s eyes. “…can surely make up for my evil deeds to you, if you let me…spare my life…and I’ll be yours.”</p><p>Tony fixed Peter with his eyes. “Who tells me I can trust in you, Peter?”</p><p>The smile on Peter’s face remained, he rested his head on Tony’s chest.</p><p>“I am sure those metal shards can tell…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Loyalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony decides to let the "witches" go. A decision that might backfire on him soon. Being all healthy again, Tony feels better than ever, but there is something...or someone...who just won't get out of his head. So he has to do something about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey sweethearts! Thank you so much for waiting so patiently! I finally managed to write the next chapter...<br/>I hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony slowly ran his fingers along Peter’s neck, feeling a weird intimacy in this situation even though they still were strangers. Peter’s skin was warm, soft like silk. Tony closed his eyes, allowed his thoughts to drift away from the moment. The logical decision would be not to trust him. He knew this… But Peter saved his life, if he wanted him to be dead, or harmed, he could have just waited. Tony would probably not have lasted longer than the previous night. Peter could have even avoided to be judged by the king today. So…saving him was nothing that brought the male witch any advantage, or did it?</p><p>A soft knock on the door dragged him back into reality, he looked up to the door and then right back into his arm, the warm feeling suddenly gone…He frowned as he found himself alone in bed. There was no way…</p><p>He sat up, holding up the blanket, looking around the room. No Peter anywhere. He left as mysteriously as he showed up in the night.</p><p>The handmaiden entered the king’s room and was confused to find him searching for something. Or someone? As it was not her right to know what was going on, she simply walked closer and sticked to what she came here for.</p><p>“My king”, she made a curtsey and looked to the ground before smiling at him. “I am here to dress you…”</p><p>Tony glanced over his bed, wondering if he was still hallucinating. Just because he felt better, not feverish or weak anymore did not mean all the physical side effects were gone for good. But there was proof that Peter had been here. The wound was gone. The fact that he was healed meant that all he experienced must have been real. He carefully picked up the metal shard he found on the bedsheet, twisting and turning it between his fingers.</p><p>How something so small could be so dangerous for a heart…how it almost ended his life by simply existing.</p><p>He placed the metal piece on the mahogany nightstand, getting up to get dressed with his handmaidens help. He felt stronger than ever and ready to face whatever he had to. Tony knew that today he would have to judge about the witches. And he knew exactly what his decision would be.</p><p>-</p><p>Slow footsteps echoed back from the cold walls of rock. The few torches did nothing to warm the dungeons, and only little to make it a lighter place. Barely enough to make the inmates visible, those who were alive and those who just died…of hunger, cold or sickness.</p><p>This place was not meant to be just a punishment…it maybe was even worse than to be sentenced to death. Because it only meant you would die slower. The guards did not care much to bring food and water in on a regular basis…the people in here were…out of sight out of mind. Some for a good reason, some truly deserved to be in a place like this. But some did not. Just like the women that were accused to be witches, hiding in the corners of their cells, trying to somehow keep themselves warm, trying to stay out of reach of the rats.</p><p>Peter leaned on the damp, moss-covered wall, listening to every single one of those footsteps. His instinct told him they were going his way and he was right…Someone stepped in front of the heavy metal bars that locked him in here. Of course, they were not able to hold him in here, but…he had to play along to not be burnt like the witch he was. And he truly hoped that what he did last night saved him from that destiny. Hoped, that he somehow reached the king’s heart…</p><p>The person in front of him was hidden by a dark cloak, but slowly revealed his face to him. Peter frowned…this was one of the king’s consultants.</p><p>“I have to talk to you. And I am certain you want to listen to this”, the man began. Peter stepped closer to the bars, noticing that all the guards that usually stood in the hallway were gone. Probably sent away by this man.</p><p>“We both know that you are the witch that we were looking for…there is no innocence in you, not a single spark of it. But….we all are sinners in one way or another. So…for a bigger purpose, I think we might be able to…forget about your sins.”</p><p>There was a strange feeling in Peter, he felt the urge to run away as fast and as wide away as possible…all his senses alarmed. Something about this man was evil. Not in a way he liked it.</p><p>“You have the abilities and the lack of morality I need…”, the man smirked and looked into Peter’s eyes so deep, making the situation even more uncomfortable.</p><p>“I do not know what you are talking about, nor do I have any interest in doing anything for you”, Peter said determined and turned his back on the man, choosing to walk back to the cold mouldy wall.</p><p>“Oh, you should have interest. Who do you think gave the soldiers the hint where to find you? And…who does know even more about you?”, the man said, straightening himself to appear threatening.</p><p>“You may have found my home…but you do not know me…”, Peter kept facing the wall, his chest tightening.</p><p>“I do know that there is something so precious to you that you were willing to give it away to protect it. And that all you do is for this something to survive. I know where it is…and…if you really choose not to be interested in my offer….your most precious treasure, sweet little Morgan, might not be able to see the sun rise again.”</p><p>Peter’s blood ran cold. He closed his eyes.</p><p>“As you are reconsidering…here is my offer”, the man continued. “I have no doubt you will be set free today. And I expect you to go home…to continue your…whatever you call your life. But there is something you will do for me.”</p><p>The man got something out from under his cloak. “This is a special little…herbal mixture…the next time you see our king…you will give it to him.”</p><p>Peter hesitated before he turned around, looking at the little jar in the man’s hand. There was a deep red liquid in it…almost a touch of violet. Definitely not healthy…</p><p>“And why would I do this again?”, he hissed, coming closer to the bars.</p><p>“Because if you are loyal to me…your little sister will be safe, just like you always wanted her to be. And if you choose to disobey to my order…I will make you watch how she loses her life before I end yours.”</p><p>Peter’s heart stopped. Just for a second. He clenched his jaw.<br/>
“Loyal to you?”, Peter chuckled, hiding how much this affected him and looked down to the hand holding out the tiny jar for him to take.</p><p>“Yes. You understand what that word means, mh?”, the man grunted, moving his hand in a demanding gesture.</p><p>Peter slowly took the small jar. “I do…more than you, obviously”, Peter whispered, looking at him with piercing eyes, before he turned away again, hiding the jar in his clothes.</p><p>-</p><p>Tony sat in his throne. All eyes were on him, some widened, some shocked, some sceptical or unbelieving. Did they really hear him right?</p><p>Steve was giving Tony a bewildered glare; he couldn’t believe that Tony decided to let all of the witches go. Of course, he made clear that if anyone would find real proof that these women were guilty…they would have to die. But until this day…they were free.</p><p>How were they supposed to find proof? It was not like these women would show them their magic or would explain their evil intrigues. There was no definite proof and…maybe Tony knew that. Maybe that was why he decided to let them go. He’d rather let one evil witch go instead of killing a bunch of innocents. Steve wasn’t sure if he loved or hated this side of Tony. Right now…he hated it. He was convinced at least one of them was guilty, if not all of them.</p><p>Whatever he thought about it or not, he had to let them go, as it was his king’s judgement.</p><p>Tony’s eyes remained on Peter, as they were led out of the room…He thought he saw a little smile on his face, but the male witch did not look at him, not even once, during the whole time. He wondered what it meant…he wanted to know more about him…wanted to understand him. They both knew that if someone was guilty of being a witch, it was Peter. But Peter saved his life and now, Tony did the same for him. They were even… that did not mean though, that Tony was done with him. Not yet…</p><p>-</p><p>A few days passed and even though Tony had things in his control again, better than ever, he felt…restless. There was something on his mind, day by day. Someone, to be precise. And he just could not help it, he needed to know more. It was just his general curiosity. That was the lie he told himself, at least. He observed the little metal shard in his hand, waiting for his knight to show up.</p><p>It took Steve quite some time, but then he appeared. There was someone accompanying him, a simple peasant and Tony raised a brow.</p><p>“My king”, Steve bowed, as did the peasant, Tony however had no more patience. “I called you here to tell me where you found the boy, the alleged male witch”, he explained and Steve was obviously caught off-guard by this, as he just opened his mouth and closed it again.</p><p>“I think there is something else you should hear first, this man told me-“</p><p>“Answer my question.”</p><p>Tony had no intention to beg for an answer and no patience to repeat his question one more time.</p><p>Steve stepped closer; his eyes insistent. “Please, my king, you should hear what this man has to say.”</p><p>The king slowly moved, standing right before his knight, not much separating them anymore. “And you will never make the mistake again to make me wait for an answer. Where does the boy live?”, he asked again.</p><p>Steve lowered his head, sighed and explained the way to him, before looking into his eyes again. “We will wait here for you to return…”, politely, he took a step back and bowed again, watching Tony leave the room before he looked at the man he brought here. “It is your lucky day. You will stay here until he returns…”, he announced with a little sigh.</p><p>-</p><p>Tony gently patted the back of his black horse Jarvis. “We will have a little ride, my loyal friend”, he grinned and the horse nudged him almost as gentle he was. The stable master made Jarvis ready for his king to ride out and just minutes later, Jarvis was running through the snow, taking Tony deep into the forest that surrounded his kingdom.</p><p>The snow was bright, glittering in the setting sun. The branches of the trees were hanging low, due to the heavy weight of the snow on them… Jarvis never failed to take Tony wherever he wanted to go, he never failed him. The underground crackled under the hooves of his horse, indicating that the ground they moved on was icy, probably dangerous.</p><p>Tony’s breath formed in little clouds but he was much too flustered to feel the cold air. He followed Steve’s description of the way, using significant trees for orientation. Still, it happened more than once that he was not sure if he was on the right track…until he saw a little wooden cabin, perfectly hidden within the trees, a little glade surrounding it. Tony stopped Jarvis with not more than his body language, his eyes glued on the cabin.</p><p>“Good…well done, my boy”, Tony patted Jarvis neck and got off his horse, tying it to a wooden stake.</p><p>The snow crunched under his boots as he made his way to the door…there were little windows that gave no view inside as there were pieces of fabric hanging on them, most likely to keep the cold outside. He was just about to knock as the door already opened and hazel doe eyes looked at him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>